A Crazied Fan
by Dark-Magik
Summary: Veggie goes on akilling spree and gets kidnapped


Dark_Magik: this is like one of the first fan fics I made. It was inspired by one of my bestest friend Andrea. She's really obsessed with Vegeta and had some very bad thought about him..*cough cough*... and I thought it would be funny to make this one about a certain crazied Veggie-fan. Andrea: *sneaks up behind Magik with and overly large Harry Potter book* Dark_Magik: I told her to be here earlier but she hasn't showed up yet. Oh well....She'll miss this fic I'm writing. Andrea: *raises the book above and slams down upon the unsuspecin innocent author.* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I SHALL BE IN CONTROL OF THIS FIC NOW!!! NO MORE WRITING STUFF YOUR WAY, NOW ITS MY WAY!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!*cough cough hak* *Suddently Juju and Raddiz appears* Raddiz: So anyway, thats how you can make a phone out of a sheep's blatter. Juju:*Gasp* Raddiz! Look!!!! Raddiz:*Looks at the knock out Magik* So? She propably been typing stuff about Vegeta again and he got to her. I warned her..... Andrea: Eep......Uh, well.....I'll pay you 20 bucks each to not say anything and 50 to help me. Raddiz and Juju: Ok  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I now own Juju and Andrea!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day Goku was walking down the street when Vegeta jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"AH!" Goku screamed  
  
"Kakkarot! You owe me money!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Huh? No I don't." he replied.  
  
"Yes you do. Remember the time that we were sparring in the park and YOU threw a ki blast to the Ice Cream Vendor? I had to pay for that! Where's my money?" Vegeta barked.  
  
"Uh... I don't have any money." Goku said sadly  
  
"Then I must kill you."  
  
Vegeta pulled out Chichi's frying pan that he stole earlier and hit Goku on the side of his head really really reeeeeeealy hard and Goku fell over dead.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I have finally defeated you third class Baka!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
A lady that stood 3 feet from him said to her child, "See that man over their honey? That's what you'll be if you never clean your room." Vegeta turned to the woman and her child and flipped them off. She huffed and walked away, dragging her kid with her, "Mommy, your hurting my arm."  
  
Vegeta went on laughing until he got bored. He then flew off into the sky, looking for someone to bother. He then came across Gohan.  
  
"HIYA VEGETA! Have you seen my dad?" He shouted at Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, isn't that him over there?" He pointed to a tree.  
  
"Huh? Where?" Gohan said "Heeeeeeyyyyy.That's a tree, not my dad." He also said after staring at it for a good five minutes. Vegeta then blasted Gohan and there was nothing left of him.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha! I have now defeated the Spawn of Kakkarot!" Vegeta screamed (A/N: people sure do scream a lot.). He continued to laugh until another woman reminded her child that he would up like that if he didn't clean his room. Vegeta flipped her off and walked away. Vegeta stopped... He fell over and a dart could be seen from his back and a figure laughed and walked up to Vegeta and dragged him off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta woke up with a groan as he tried to remember what had happened. He remembers killing that idiot baka Kakkarot and then killing his son Gohan. Oh, and those baka onnas who made fun of him. He should have ki-ed blasted them and their little kids too. He heard a noise next to him and he tried to jump up only to realize he was tied up. He tried snapping them with his strength only to discover that they would not break.  
  
"Its useless. Those are anti-saiyjin ropes." A sinister sounding voice said. Vegeta looked and gasped,  
  
"NO! NOT YOU!"  
  
"Yes me." _______________________________________________________________________Who is this figure? Where is Vegeta? Are Goku and Gohan really dead? My brother ran over my cat several times with his car because I accidentally killed his cat so it was like a sick sort of revenge. I gave him my cat to watch because I got mad at it because it knocked over my web cam and I stepped on it so now I can't take pictures with it and it was a really good one too.  
  
Oh.that's it. You can stop reading now. It won't be updated until inspiration comes.  
  
  
  
I was glad that cat died. It was more like a wild beast. You should have seen the way it came after my sandwich. 0_o It was wierd. 


End file.
